doctorwhotvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 3 (Doctor Who)
Series 3 of Doctor Who ran between 25 December 2006 and 8 July 2007. It starred David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones and John Barrowman as Jack Harkness. The regular series was preceded by The Runaway Bride, opened with Smith and Jones and concluded with Last of the Time Lords. A special screening of the series-opening episode was shown on 25 October 2019 as part of a ''Doctor Who'' theme night at Natural History Museum in Kensington as part of their after-hours series Lates.https://www.nhm.ac.uk/events/lates.html Overview It consisted of fourteen stories and twenty-nine episodes. Predominated by a story arc that dealt with the mystery of Harold Saxon, a British politician who turned out to be , the series also involved the return of Jack Harkness. Because Jack's involvement in the series was narratively important to Torchwood, the series had a demonstrable impact on series 1 and series 2 of that sister programme. Since the series 3 commission also included the 2006 Christmas Special, the series could also be said to have started the BBC Wales irregular tradition of having a "one-off" companion. The success of Catherine Tate's Donna Noble would not only cause the production team to successfully court her to return as a regular companion for the next series, it also showed the audience could accept, and apparently enjoy, a single-episode companion. Consequently, series 3 paved the way for the inclusion of any number of famous and busy guest stars to be companions in single episodes thereafter. A trailer for the series was released. Highlights Series 3 introduced a slightly tweaked logo, first shown in The Runaway Bride, which remained in place throughout the remainder of David Tennant's tenure as the Doctor. This brought the show's title sequence more in line with its merchandise and promotional material, as it's official logo had been this version since 2005. A revamped version of the theme tune was also offered up by Murray Gold. A new costume was added to the Doctor's wardrobe. From this series forward, he had a blue suit of the same basic design as his brown one. Though at first just a way to give him a Pertwee-esque variation from story to story, it would actually become narratively important to telling the story of series 4's Journey's End, where another version of the Tenth Doctor appeared. Equally important to the future was the series two main story arcs. The storyline with was crucial to understanding the way in which the Tenth Doctor's regeneration in the later End of Time occurred. Likewise, the reasons for Martha Jones' departure at the end of the story were reflected in each of her later appearances in both Doctor Who and Torchwood. Crucial to the development of the programme was the series' Doctor-lite episode, Blink. It introduced BBC Wales first new enemy that could be said to genuinely rival the Daleks' enduring popularity: The Weeping Angels. They would become one of the Eleventh Doctor's main rivals. Series 3 was also important for including a direct adaptation of a story that had been originally written for another medium. Though the audios Jubilee and Spare Parts had been the very loose bases for two previous stories, Human Nature was the first, unmistakably direct adaptation of an existing story in franchise story. It would not be the only time when the production office directly adapted a pre-existing work. The series also inspired the first original animation in franchise history, a 45-minute episode stripped across each episode of Totally Doctor Who s second season. Though nominally a part of the TDW commission, The Infinite Quest nevertheless gave Martha and the Doctor a 14th televised adventure that could be followed each week alongside the live-action programme. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate Recurring * Sylvia Noble – Jacqueline King * Nerys – Krystal Archer * Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh * Tish Jones - Gugu Mbatha-Raw * Leo Jones - Reggie Yates * Clive Jones - Trevor Laird * Oliver Morgenstern — Ben Righton * Judoon — Nicholas Briggs * Elizabeth I - Angela Pleasence * Novice Hame — Anna Hope * Face of Boe — Struan Rodger * Daleks - operated by Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, Anthony Spargo, David Hankinson and voiced by Nicholas Briggs * Dalek Sec - Nicholas Briggs, Eric Loren * Sinister Woman - Elize du Toit * The Master - Derek Jacobi, John Simm * Lucy Saxon - Alexandra Moen * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl Guest * Empress of the Racnoss – Sarah Parish * Florence Finnegan - Anne Reid * William Shakespeare - Dean Lennox Kelly * Lilith - Christina Cole * Thomas Kincade Brannigan - Ardal O'Hanlon * Richard Lazarus - Mark Gatiss * Kathryn McDonnell - Michelle Collins * Joan Redfern - Jessica Hynes * Mother of Mine - Rebekah Staton * Tim Latimer - Thomas Sangster * Son of Mine - Harry Lloyd * Father of Mine - Gerard Horan * Sally Sparrow - Carey Mulligan * Chantho - Chipo Chung * BBC Newsreader - Olivia Hill * Thomas Milligan - Tom Ellis Television stories Christmas special Regular season Category:Doctor Who series